


Save you tonight

by pianogirl12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Youngest Niall, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianogirl12345/pseuds/pianogirl12345
Summary: What if One Direction has to save the world? They all have different powers, everyone unique in their own way. It's hard for them, especially Niall, who is the key for saving the world. How will the boys handle this pressure? Will they win or lose? Survive or Die?
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

With a massive headache, Niall started to gain consciousness. At first, he didn't even realise, where he is. With a groan escaping his mouth, he opened his eyes. Niall didn't recognise the room he was in. Lights were dimmed and he was tucked in, which was strange as he could remember, that he fell asleep in the living room, watching TV. Pushing the sheets aside, he looked around. The boy was confused, 'What happened? Where am I?', ran through his mind, the entire time, while inspecting the foreign room. After he felt safe enough to stand up, he threw the blanket aside and slowly got up, inspecting the room further. Silently he headed to the door, to see if it was closed. Luckily it wasn't. Just as he was turning the door knob, he heard voices. As not to get caught, he stood still and held his breath. Suddenly the voices stopped at his door, as fast as he could he jumped into the bed and closed his eyes. He was breathing fast, because he was scared and he couldn't hold his breath any longer. A few seconds later, the door opened, "Hello, Niall. It's good that you're awake, 'cause we need to discuss a few things. I hope we didn't scare you and we will explain everything. If you would follow me", the man commanded, not waiting for a response of Niall. As not to get lost in this house and wanting answers, he followed the big man. 

When they arrived in an area, looking like a sitting room, the man stopped. Niall, being deep in thoughts, ran straight into the man. Luckily, the man didn't react. Looking around the room, he saw another big man, the two look in their mid-fourties, on the two couches he saw four men sitting. All looking as confused as him. The only difference between this men and Niall was, the age. The men looking around their early-twenties, while Niall was still in puberty. "Now, that everyone is here, can someone pleas explain what is going?", the boy with brown hair and blue eyes demanded. "Don't be so rude, we explain everything. OK. So calm down", the huge man standing next to Niall barked. "How about you take a seat Niall?", the other guy, much nicer if you asked Niall, asked softly. With a silent nod he sat down next to the blue eyed boy. "This will be a long and maybe even confusing, but you have to know, you're our only way out", started mr. nice guy, "Years ago, I'd say thirty, a new organisation was found. 'Peace Maker' they called themselves. In the beginning, they helped people, gave them a roof over the head, fed them and supplied them with clothes and baths every day. Everyone donated money or other things to help them, what no one knew back then was, that every person, who started using there offer, they had to sign a contract. The contract said, that they were the property of Peace Maker now". With time the organisation grew and grew and now is one of the most feared organisations in the world. Somehow, I know, that's gonna sound unbelievable, but they got superpowers. People can fly around, run really fast, read minds. Everything you could count as superpower, the people got them ..." "How does this affect us? I mean, I just finished college and got a nice job two weeks ago. I don't understand the affection between us and this organisation", the men, who looked in Niall's opinion like a greek god, interupted Mr. nice guy. "If you let us finish speaking, we could explain what it has to do with you", the other guy barked, "As Paul said, this organisation made superpowers and they got uncontrollable. At some point, they started to sell this powers, they got injected into the dead bodies, to hopefully bring them back to life. That didn't happen, fortunately. Then they decided to insert it into pregnant women. Peace Maker wanted to control them all, but that didn't work and they got even more evil. Now they search for every woman, that got this serum inserted and take their children. As you can gues, you all got powers in your blood system. We collected you, because you're one of the older ones and you have special powers, rare powers. We need you to fight against the army, that's gonna come", the guy finished. 

Niall was shocked. Superpowers are real? How cool! When he looked up, he saw all of them looking at him. The mean guy looked annoyed, 'Paul' had a smile on his face and the four boys looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Did I say that out loud?", he asked carefully, they all nodded. He felt so embarrased, that his whole face got red like a tomato. "Now that you all aware of the situation. Training starts in two hous", the mean guy said. "Wait! We are _not_ aware of anything. We all are just twenty of fifteen," "Hey" "maybe we don't want to fight", the man with brown eyes and hair said. "You don't have a choice. Every one of you gets his personal trainer. Now get ready the trainers will come in ten minutes", the mean guy said. "You just said, we have two hours time to prepare. Now it's only ten minutes. Make up your mind", blue eyed man said. "The training starts in two hours, but in the minutes your trainers will be here. They will discuss your daily training's and eating's schedule. Now good luck. We'll see you around", Paul said softly. The two men left the room and silence arises. It was akward, until greek god said, that they should all introduce each other. First the blue eyed boy started. His name is Louis, he's twenty-two, worked as sound engineer and recently got a nice job near his flat. Next was greek god, he introduced himself as Zayn. He is muslim, but doesn't really go by there rules. With twenty-two he was already an english teacher in a private school. Then came brown eye and hair guy. He is twenty-one and in college, studying computer science in Oxford. The rest of them was stunned, that he was so smart. Then came Harry. He had long wavy hair and green eyes. He is like Liam twenty-one and studies music therapy. In the end it was only Niall left. He felt intimidated by the other boys, with him being the youngest. " So..um.. I'm Niall. I'm sixteen, so still in high school. Um..What else?..Oh, I like to sing and play guitar. That was it really, not much fun in my life", Niall ended with a shrug. The other stared at him with wide eyes. "What?", he inoccently asked. "You're just sixteen! I thought you just looked so young!", Louis dramatically exclaimed. "Yeah. I can't understand, how they can let you fight, you're not even an adult", Liam added. Just as Niall wanted to protest, the door to the living room opened and in came five men.


	2. The Training

The five boys snapped their heads in the direction of the living room door. There stood five mid-thirties and fourties, all looking big and intimidating. "Hello, boys. We're your trainers for the next months at least if not years. We'll help you getting fit and train your powers. Firstly though, we tell you your powers, that way your training's schedule makes more sense. Understand?", a trainer with blond hair said. This caught the attetion of the five boys, they get to know their powers. That was really exciting for them. "My name's Jake and I'm Liam's trainer. Your power, Liam, is strength, you can if you want to lift tons. We don't know of a limit for your weight lifting, but we're gonna find out", Jake said. Next was the trainer, who spoke first, "I'm Mike and am specialised on training with telekinesis. That would be your power", he looked at Harry. Harry didn't look that happy with his power. Niall didn't understand that, because that would mean, he can do anything without standing up. "Looks like I'm next. My name is Troy. Louis, I'm your trainer, I'm helping you with your super speed. As far as we know, you can keep up with sonic speed and with training you can get even faster", the trainer, Troy, said to Louis, with lots of enthusiasm. Then their were only Niall and Zayn left. Niall really hoped, that he would get a really cool power, like Harry's or Louis'. "Zayn, I'm your trainer. I'm John and am gonna help you with training your teleportation", Zayn looked pleased with his power. Now Niall got jealous, everyone got the cool powers and he will get something boring like shapeshifting. "Last but not least, I'm Dave. Niall, you have special powers, there's no one else with this power, as far as we know. You can take a power from another person, but not only take it, but this power'll belong to you for the rest of your life. With training you can control, how you take the power and how much and how to use them. Your power is important, but first we need to unlock it. Do you understand?", Niall's trainer, Dave, said. Niall was speechless, he got one of the rarest powers, that was so _cool?_ He wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared, he has so much power. "Now that you all know your powers and us, we're giving you a training's and eating's schedule. Today we help you unlock your powers and tomorrow we'll train them", Mike explained. "Sick! I can't wait telling my friends and family I'm gonna be a superhero", Niall exclaimed, happiness winning. The other four boys looked at Niall with a sad look. He was so young and innocent, he didn't deserve this. Helping out in a war. Non of them deserved it, but it was like they are stealing his innocence. "You're not gonna tell anybody. If somone finds out, then everyone is in danger, friends and family included", Dave exclaimed, he felt sorry for the boy, but saving world is top priority right now. With that, they all went in the gym. Everyone got his own space for training. 

Liam was the first one to unlock his power. "OK, Liam. Your powers get unlocked by your own will or if you have to defend yourself. Have you ever defended yourself?", Jake asked. Liam nodded, "Yes, in middle school, the boys didn't like me much and I had to stand up for myself or esle I would've been in the hospital nearly every day. I always wondered, how I could hold up to three boys bigger than me. Now I understand". "This makes it a lot easier, because you already used your powers and you know how your feel, when you use them. How about we try weight lifting?", Jake asked. With a nod, Liam sat down on the bench and took the weights. At first he struggled a bit, but when he tried it with all his will, the weight went up like a flyweight. "Good Liam. I'm going to add two hundred pounds and if you can still hold it, you unlocked your power", his trainer said happily. Two hundred pounds more were easily lifted and Liam was really proud of himself. "Now that we know you unlocked your power, you need to know, that you have to be careful. You can't throw things like before, otherwise you can hurt people. But this will be a concern for tomorrow. To your eating schedule, here's a list of what you can and can't eat and what you shouldn't eat but you can", Jake said, Liam took the eating schedule and was sad, he wasn't allowed to eat _pancakes_ for breakfast. 

Next was Zayn. "OK. My first question is: Have you ever woken up somewhere else than your bed, although you clearly went to bed the day before?", John asked. Thinking back, he couldn't rember falling asleep and waking up in a diferent room. Slowly he shook his head still thinking, if maybe it happened. "That means we have to find your trigger. Like when your subconciousness thinks you are ready. It could be: in a fight or flight situation, a desire to go somewhere, have to be on time somewhere or helping someone and you only have a matter of seconds", his trainer said. Zayn felt overwhelmed, he had to feel threatend to teleport. "First of you have to think of a place you want to be. Your save haven, in the nature and since I need you here, you have to imagine you're standing in the other corner of the room", with a shaking breath, Zayn closed his eyes. Trying with his whole body to visualize the other corner. Suddenly he felt a weird tingeling, when he opened his eyes he stood in the opposite corner. He felt exhausted and as if he's gonna vomit. Luckily, there was a bin, which he used. "That was already really good. I should've probably told you, that teleporting is exhausting and isnt't good on a sensitvie tummy", his trainer said with a guilty expression. "How about we discuss your schedule and training tomorrow and you go upstairs and rest?", John asked nicely. "I don't have a room, as well as clothes nor toiletries", Zayn panted. "I think clothes and toiletries are in your room, that I will show now. C'mon", the older man said nicely. "Can I maybe wait for the others to be done. I mean Liam is finished and is still here watching us", Zayn pleaded. "Sure. If you feel up to it. You can sit next to him as well", with that John joined Liam's trainer and Zayn walked over to Liam.

Shorlty after Zayn, Louis could retire to bed. "So Louis, I've here a list of your career in football. It looks like your the fastest player, they had in Doncaster", Troy exclaimed "That means a small part of your power already showed up." Louis was proud and it meant less work for him. "OK. If I'm that good, how am I gonna beat Sonic, you know the blue little guy." His trainer only chuckled at Louis enthusiasm. "I think it's not that hard. The only thing, you need to control your running or else you run into a wall", Troy exclaimed already seeing Louis bumping in a wall. As if sensing it Louis exclaimed "Hey, you should help me learn running and not imagining me crashing into a wall. What a trainer you are", Louis joked. "You need to focus. How about you run as soon as I count to three, then I say something to Mike and you have to run to the other side of the room. If you're nearly as fast as me speaking to Mike, chaces are high, that you unlocked your powers", Troy explained. Louis didn't really know _how_ to run that fast, but he'll manage. With a smirk he nodded. "OK. Mike do you have a second. I need Louis to test run for me", Mike nodded, giving Harry a short break. "On three. One", Louis got on the floor, like a professional runner "Two", he stood up a little "Three", and Louis sprinted, while his trainer shouted "Hey, Mike!". In the end Louis ran fast, so fast he ran, as predicted, into a wall. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. The whole room was silent, everyone watched Louis falling to floor, holding his nose. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing. "Louis, if you wanted to train on this side, you just had to say something, instead of crashing into it", Troy sassed, still laughing his ass off. Even Zayn saw, who was on the verge of passing out. 

Harry wasn't really happy with his powers. He just had to levitate things, he was sure that it was pretty easy. His trainer, Mike, talked the whole time, but Harry was so caught up in his head, that he didn't listen. Luckily, his trainer said, that they could take a five minutes break. Best break ever if you ask Harry. I mean, Louis crashed into a wall, really hilarous. "Good. Now Harry, how about you listen to me. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you're done", with a hestistant nod from Harry, Mike continued "You need to focus. You have to put your hand up and in the direction of your object, then you're gonna focus on it with your eyes and see it floating." Harry did as told, putting his hand in front of him, so that it was pointing to his water bottle. He closed his eyes first. After he opened them, he tried with all his willpower to move it. It needed several tries until it leviated. Harry was proud of himself, too say the least. "Good job, Harry. I knew you could do this. You just have to want to, then everything works. Before I forget here is your training's and eating's schedule. You can look over it and if there are some complains, maybe we can change them. Now enough trainig for the day, how about you join the other three and wait for Niall?", Mike suggested. Harry instantly nodded, happy that his training was over.

Laslty there was Niall, he didn't have it as easy as the others. "Niall, your training was hard to plan first, but then we came to the conclusion, we talk to parents, whose kid got a power inserted and if we can take theire powers. Fort the kids safety and for your training", with that said a toddler came into the room. Niall felt bad, what if he hurt, this little guy or worse killed him. "We have to unlock your power. We don't know, how you should do it exactly, but lets try somethings." "Can I maybe introduce myself to this little guy?", the blonde asked shyly. His trainer shrugged, although a bit annoyed. "Hey, littl one. I'm Niall. What's your name?", Niall asked the sweet child. "I'm Nick. What am I doing here?", the sweet boy was so innocent, Niall felt tears in his eyes. "I don't really know either, but your a speacial child and I should apperently help you...", Niall was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. When he looked up he saw Louis falling to the floor. At first everything was silent, until Harry started to laugh and everyone joined him. This were nearly ten minutes only laughing, sadly after this he had to go back to trainig. Niall felt nervous, he knew that everyone else, had unlocked their powers, all but him and now their watching him. He's thankful, that they didn't talk to him, but their eyes on him didn't make anything easier. "Niall. We were over it. You have to imagine, you take in energy. Put your hand over the boy's heart. That may help", Dave exclaimed, frustrated, that Niall couldn't follow simple rules. His trainer's frustration didn't help him one bit. When he looked over to the other four boys, they watched him with pity. He closed his eyes to collect himself, than he put his hand over the poor boys's hear. The little boy looked so confused. Suddenly he felt an energy wave rushing through him. When it stopped, he looked up. The little boy didn't look affected one bit, but Niall felt like he's gonna pass out. He looked around the room, everyone was speechless. _What just happened?_ , ran through their heads. They had never seen such a blinding light. Before anyone could say anything to Niall, the poor lad passed out from exhaustion.


	3. New Powers

"Niall!", everyone screamed, when he fell to the floor. Harry tried to catch him with his telekinesis, but Niall was firstly too heavy for Harry and secondly it happened too fast. None of them were prepared for Niall passing out. Dave looked guilty, he never expected for Niall to pass out, the only good thing, the kid is still standing, looking confused as hell. "Why is he sleeping? Didn't he get enough sleep?", the boy asked innocently. That was when the trainers and the rest of the boys realised, there was still a small boy in the room. Slowly John got up and walked over to the boy, "C'mon, how about we bring you back to your parents. Niall'll be okay in a few minutes." John took his hand and started to walk out of the room. Dave kneeled down to Niall as soon as the boy was out of the room. "Hey, Niall. Are you okay? C'mon wake up, it couldn't've been this exhausting", he shook Niall's passed out body. Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn creeped forward hoping the blond lad was okay. They were really worried about him, the all felt really protective of him and this in mere hours. "Should we bring him to a hospital?", Liam asked worried. Jake, his trainer, shook his head frantically. "No! We can't, the hospitals are invaded by the Peace Maker. They take blood samples from every person getting in, patient or not. Bring him upstairs into his bedroom." Without further instructions Liam picked up Niall. “Wait a second!”, Dave said. Liam sat Niall down again confused as what is going now. He was even more confused, when Dave pulled a necklace out of his trainings bag. “This is so that Niall can take your powers without you knowing”, he explained, while putting the necklace around Niall’s neck. No one knew what to do, it wasn't planned, that he would pass out from unlocking his power.

Upstairs Liam put Niall to bed, while the other three went into the living room. Zayn instantly sat down, still weak from unlocking his powers. Louis and Harry first got themselves something to drink, before joining Zayn on the sofas. "I hope Niall gets better. He's just so little", Harry said still in shock from what happened a few minutes ago. "You're right. He reminds me of my younger sisters, full of hope and innocence", Zayn and Harry nodded in agreement. Just as Zayn wanted to say something Liam joined them. "How is he?", Zayn asked finally. "He is still unconscious, but just as wanted to go he moved a little bit. I guess he will come to himself in an hour or so", Liam guessed as worried as the others. "How about we start dinner. I mean it's already five and I don't know if we get food from them", Harry spoke up, the others nodded slowly starting to feel hungry. “Who of you can cook, because the last time I tried I nearly burned down my kitchen”, Louis immediately said, leaning back with wry grin, hoping the others don’t force him to help. “I mean I can cook a little bit, but mostly like Indian food”, Zayn responded slowly “What Indian food do you have in mind right now?” “Maybe Samosas, my mum makes the best ones” “I don’t mind trying out new food and if you don’t mind you would like to help you”, Harry offered, already planning out how they could make Samosas. Liam nodded along “Sounds good, but please don’t ask me to help”, Louis begged. Zayn laughed at Louis behaviour finding it really funny how the oldest of them acts liked a five-year-old. “OK. Then anyone who wants to help me, please follow me”, with Zayn stood up followed by Harry. Liam stayed seated not feeling up to cooking.   
“I will go check on Niall if he’s awake already”, Liam announced after a few seconds on just sitting around and doing nothing. “I’ll come with you”; Liam wasn’t sure if he could trust Louis, when he is so loud but didn’t say anything against it. Together they made their way to Niall’s room. When Louis opened the door, the room was dimly lit by a bedside lamp. In the bed Niall laid there seeming to be asleep. “Should we wake him?”, Liam asked not sure of what to do. “Probably would be best or else he can’t fall asleep tonight”, Louis reasoned. Although they didn’t know Niall, they were sure that he has a lot of energy and it wouldn’t be good if they let him sleep through the day. Silently they creeped forward, trying to be gentle they shook Niall awake. Louis shook his shoulders, while Liam played with his hair. “Mmh… is it already time to get up?” “Yes, it is. Now come on”, Louis spoke up with his big brother voice. “But ‘m tired, please lemme sleep”, the poor groaned. He was still exhausted from his new power. Suddenly Niall sat up in bed “Wait! Did you touch me?”, confused they nodded. “But I could’ve taken your powers!”, Niall exclaimed scared, that he ruined everything right now. “Calm down Niall. Dave gave you a necklace, that suppresses your powers, so that you can train with us without taking our power away”, Liam explained. Niall immediately relaxed, knowing that he didn’t take their powers. “What happened? I feel so tired and sore and weird”, Niall asked wanting to know what was going on. “You took the boys power, then you fainted and Liam cared you upstairs” “The weird feeling might be your new power”, Liam assumed. That made sense, first he unlocked his powers and got a new one as well. “Hey guys, dinner is ready”, Harry said standing in the door. With a sigh Louis stood up, Liam following his lead. “You coming?”, Liam asked, when he saw that Niall still laid in bed. Not saying a word, he stretched his arms out, as a sign to carry him. Liam really wanted to say no, but with these innocent big blue eyes, he couldn’t. Instead he picked him up like a baby and carried him to the table. “Aww… he has already wrapped you around his little finger”, Zayn mocked Liam, as he sat the youngest down in the chair. “Oh shut up Zayn, you would’ve done the same, looking in those big blue eyes”, Liam countered. Inwardly he had to admit that Liam was right, but he would never admit that out loud. “I hope you all like Samosas”, Zayn said finally putting the plate with the food down on the table. “I love every food. I don’t think I ever had something that didn’t taste great”, Niall responded with a smile on his face and because he was the youngest, he got to serve himself first. They were all mildly surprised by the portion on Niall’s plate. A scrawny boy having more food on his plate then Liam, the four boys combined. “Are we lucky that Zayn and Harry made this much Samosas or else the rest of us would go hungry to bed”, Louis commented impressed by Niall’s overly full plate. “What? I’m a growing boy I need all the food I can get”; Niall innocently replied. The other boys chuckled at his response, happy that he is awake and fine.


End file.
